18 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Kolorowe lato" oraz film prod. kanadyjskiej z serii "Ramona" 10.05 Family Album (21) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Dynastia" (149) -serial prod. USA 11.20 "Świat roślin": "Czarowne orchidee" - film dok. prod. czecho-słowackiej 11.45 "Daniel" - film przyrodniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (6) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Cyrk Humberto" (6) - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Bolka i Lolka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia (149) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Między niebem a niebem" - wojskowy film dok. 23.20 Siódemka w Jedynce "Maestro" (3) - "Osiemnasty wiek i "Vivaldi" 0.15 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta: Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie": "Zabójca korali" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego. Wyzwanie: Odmłodzimy się 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Moja wiara 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata": "Kto to jest ciotka Rose?" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Neptun TV przedstawia: "Niczym ptaki" - program poświęcony Teatrowi Snów - wielokrotnemu laureatowi festiwali teatrów ulicznych w Jeleniej Górze 20.00 Wielki sport 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Cienka niebieska linia" - film dokumentalny prod. USA 23.20 Magnificus Norberta Skupniewicza 23.35 Teleklinika dra Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (powt.) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 DifFrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 First You Cry — film fab. USA, 1978 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Outer Limits — serial s-f 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Sheffield 10.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 10.30 Wyścigi Indy, Ohio 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne w Sheffield 13.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa 1992 14.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Football amerykański Denver — Miami 17.30 Tenis juniorów, Puchar Carla Gantois, Waregem, Belgia 18.30 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, kobiety, Atlantic City 19.30 Piłka nożna, mecze zawodników poniżej 23 lat 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Niemczech 21.30 Boks Top Rank 22.00 Bilard klasyczny, Mistrzostwa Humo 1.00 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet w Atlantic City, stan Nowy Jork 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Festiwal Report — przeboje letnich festiwali 18.20 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Herry and Hendersons (Harry i Hendersonowie) — komedia USA, 1987 22.10 Explosiv — dyskusja telewizyjna 22.00 Prawo i porządek — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf 9.30 Hallo Heino! 10.20 Hengst Masetoso Austria 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — australijski serial famil., po filmie SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac, USA, po filmie SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh Aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett?, przegląd kandydatek, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 SOS In den Wolken (Mayday at 40 000 Feet) — film sensac. USA 1976 r. 22.00 Zwei auegabufft Profite. (Semi-Tough) — film fab. USA 1977 23.50 Wiadomości i sport 23.55 MacGyver 0.45 Auf der flucht — serial krym. USA